Eva-Beatrice
Character Synopsis Originally some sort of inner being in Eva Ushiromiya, she became a witch after Eva solved the riddle of the Epitaph. She was recognized as Beatrice's successor and was extremely cruel. She often used her powers to kill and resurrect people multiple times (usually in brutal ways) before finishing them off. She is sometimes referred to in the text as "The Cruel Witch", and later on, "The Black Witch". She is the main antagonist in Banquet of the Golden Witch. Character Statistics Tiering: At least High 2-A to 1-C | At least''' 1-C'. Far '''higher' via hax Verse: Umineko no Naku Koro ni Name: Eva-Beatrice, Eva Ushiromiya, Endless Witch, Golden Witch, Black Witch, Witch of the Future, Witch Apprentice Gender: Female Age: 50 years (mentally) | Beyond the concept of time (technically) Classification: Successor of Beatrice, dark witch aspect of Eva Ushiromiya Special Abilities: |-|Piece Eva-Beatrice=Reality Warping, Magic, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation , Conceptual Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Summoning, Resurrection, Immortality (Type 1), Size Manipulation, etc. (She was given all of Beatrice's abilities) |-|Meta World/Golden Land/The City of Books=All previous powers and abilities transferred to a higher layer of existence (beyond lower world comprehension and description) where concepts are visualised; Lower layer world, their fate and plot (including the time and space of the universes, mental, spiritual and conceptual realms, higher dimensions, nothingness, non-dualism, the planes with no space and time, and endless possibilities and impossibilities in the context of all this) are considered as a nothing more than a fiction and manifested in the form of crystals (Kakera), books and chessboards that even exalted regular humans can manipulatevia just their hands, but a witch can create the worlds, and rewrite the plot itself in a far more advanced manner; All of the higher layers exist on the background of the Sea of Nothingness, and the beings of the higher layers may exist directly within this sea, and they adapt to the pressure due to mental and spiritual evolution, even if their bodies and souls will be erased to nothing beyond the entire infinite hierarchy of stories and dimensions, they can still return (high-godly regeneration) if they continue to think and determine their forms (a single being can have several bodily manifestations simultaneously) Destructive Ability: At least High Multiverse Level to Quantaverse Level (Comparable to and has the majority of Piece Beatrice'spowers) | At least Hyperverse Level (Completely overpowered a group of Bernkastel's Wildcats, Fought both Meta-Battler and Beatrice) Speed: Infinite | Immeasurable (Transcends the concepts of speed and distance, defeated Bernkastel's cats) Lifting Ability: Unknown | Immeasurable (Eva-Beatrice lifted endless fragments within a bottle) Striking Ability: Unknown | Hyperversal Durability: At least High Multiverse Level to Quantaversal | Hyperverse Level (She is almost ludicrously difficult to destroy to the point where Beatrice was forced to destroy the entire game board of the higher layer to defeat her). With her fundamental nature and regeneration as long as she can think and recall her form, even if erased to a realm beyond the infinite dimensional hierarchy she can exist in a state of nothingness and return Stamina: Virtually limitless (Was noted to have gained this much power) | Iimitless (Depends on the will and determination of her types of thoughts) Range: At least High Multiversal to Quantaversal (It was noted that the human world is too small for the power of infinity) | Hyperversal Intelligence: Genius (Despite suddenly being thrust into battle within the higher layer she quickly overwhelmed both Beatrice and Battler once she understood the rules of the game) Weaknesses: Her magic depends on her faith in it, and does not appear directly in the human world, she is still inexperienced as a witch | Boredom and the possibility of losing her will; Dependence on Bernkastel Versions: Piece Eva-Beatrice | Higher Layers ( Meta World/Golden Land/The City of Books) Other Attributes List of Equipment: A Golden Rod with the crest of the Ushiromiya family. *It is used for magic projection. *The sharp tip of the wand can be propelled at high speeds to pierce an enemy, similar to a bullet. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Endless Magic: The magic of an Endless Witch. It has the power to infinitely restore a destroyed or broken object, or make something infinitely expand, or change the value of 1 to infinity. Reality Warping: Used to torment people such as her sister Rosa, who she grinds to nothing under an ocean of jelly and revives her just to crush her under a mountain of cakes before reviving her again Truths: Truths are moves used in debates between human and witches, while they're arguments they usually take the form of powerful conceptual weapons that damage the concept of her target. Because the truth is a conceptual move, it cannot be avoided but can be confronted with other truths. *'Blue Truth:' It's used as a theory that works as counter-argument to the opponent's statement. It usually takes the form of a stake that impales the opponent; the opponent cannot remove the stake without countering the Blue Truth's argument using the Red Truth. The Blue Truth must abide by the Red Truth. Although a single Blue Truth isn't lethal, enough will eventually deny the concept of Eva's opponent, killing them. *'Red Truth:' Anything said in red is an undeniable, absolute truth that cannot be denied, and does not need to be backed up by proof, although it is impossible to lie using the Red Truth. However, a Red Truth can be interpreted in many different ways. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Umeniko Category:Light Novel Category:Anime Category:Villains Category:Witches Category:Female Characters Category:Hax Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Sadists Category:Murderers Category:Martial Artist Category:Anti-Villian Category:Manga Category:Regenerators Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1